My Dear Friend
by Kopago the Hybrid
Summary: A litle story after the Bleach movie: Memories of Nobody, that tell what happen years after the events. Oneshot. IchigoSenna.


Kopago – Hey, sorry for not updating The New Liger is Born and Let's Fight. I will when I get the free time from college.

Disclaimer – Don't own Bleach

-------

Senna Kurosaki always wounded why all her parent's friend know her name without needing to say a word. That really bugged her to no end, a 6 year old girl's name is know by all, that was crazy. One day Senna made the choice to talk with her dad about this.

--------

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Sen."

"Why is my name know by all your friends?"

"Sen," Ichigo put a hand on his daughter's head. "Your mother and I named you after the person who saved the world." Ichigo couldn't stop thinking how much his daughter looked like his, golden eyes, purple hair friend, Senna, so long ago. _Senna, I hope you're happy where ever you are._

"Daddy?"

Ichigo snapped back after hearing his daughter's voice. "Sorry Sen, daddy was thinking of Senna. The one your named after."

"Was Senna a good friend to you and mommy?"

"More then you can think."

"Daddy?"

"Yes."

"Do I look like Senna?"

"Close, but not close enough." A third voice was Ichigo's answer.

"Rukia."

"Mommy!"

Rukia stood in the doorway with a book in her hand Ichigo haven't seen in ages, My Dear Friend, Senna. "This photo-album may help you decide your answer." Rukia walked over and sat on Senna's bed.

"How will it help me, mommy?"

"Mommy is going to show you what Senna look like." Ichigo was going to see the smiling face of the savior of the world.

"That is Senna, the one with purple hair." the picture was Ichigo and Senna standing in front of a fountain with Senna clamped onto Ichigo's left arm.

"She's so pretty."

"Pretty, yes, but don't forget hyper and insane." Ichigo thought of the time Senna walk on the power line like it was a wire.

"Why?"

Ichigo turn the page to show show Senna why. "She always let her actions speak for themselves."

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the picture of Senna holding up a V in Ichigo's arms, and Ichigo was smiling. They looked like they just got married.

"I have idea Senna would have take that type of picture as well." Ichigo turned some pages to see Senna and him kissing in a public of all places.

"Did you enjoy it?" Rukia had a feeling they were in love, she never thought about it.

"Would you believed me if I said no." Sure Ichigo cared about Senna like a friend, but their friendship was higher then Rukia thought.

"Not one bit." _Senna, I'm sorry I took your place in this family. You should be here, not me. Rest in peace, My friend._

"Didn't think so." Ichigo did love Senna more then a friend, but never acted on it. _Why Senna, why did you kiss me like that. _Ichigo was remembering the talk they had before and after the kiss.

_-Flashback-_

"_So Senna, how do you like it here in the land of living" Ichigo was leaning in the chair in the square's food court._

"_Not bad. Why?" Senna was eating the food Ichigo got her._

"_Just wondered."_

"_Why, you have feelings for me?" Senna stood up and walk over to Ichigo and put one hand on his leg and the other one behind her._

_Ichigo just looked into her eyes. "As..." He was stopped mid-sentence by Senna kissing him on the lips. 'Is she really ki..ki..kissing me.'_

_'Hurry up and kiss back you...' Senna felt Ichigo kiss back, and she's been waiting for that._

_'CLICK'_

_Ichigo snapped out of the kiss to see a camera in Senna's right hand. "Why you little tramp."_

"_Just something for us both to remember, cutie." Senna then kiss him on the cheek._

"_You never kissed before, have you?"_

"_I died as a kid, so no."_

"_You're skilled enough."_

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I love you."_

"_Senna."_

"_Yes?"_

_This time Ichigo started kissing Senna, instead of what happen earlier. "I love you too, Senna."_

_-End Flashback-_

"She was a trip." Ichigo laughed at the memory of the two of them kissing.

"Let us see if you have her spirit." Rukia could only laugh.

Senna finally relied why everyone knew her name. "I look just like her."


End file.
